seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
As you play the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game, you will start winning Achievements. There are currently 47 unique challenges in the game that are linked to the Achievements. Each Achievement Challenge encourages different aspect of game play. There are 3 levels to each Achievement, giving 141 Achievements total. The Achievements Window To access your Achievement Window tap the Achievements Icon at the bottom of your Darkwood Town map Trophies Ten of the 47 unique challenges are for Trophies which, when won, appear on the top of your Darkwood Town Map and give out rewards every 12 hours. When a player completes the first level of these challenges, a new Trophy will appear in one of the 10 slots on the top of their Darkwood Town map. When the Trophy first appears on the map, it is sparkling thus indicating that it is fully charged and ready for its rewards to be collected. Tapping on the Trophy will discharge the rewards for collection. At this point the Trophy's timer will start for the first time. The higher the level of a Trophy, the bigger the reward (if reward is a set number of experience points, energy, coins) or the bigger the pool of items that can be won (if the reward is a random item from the game). Completing the 2nd and 3rd level of the challenges for the 10 trophies will upgrade their appearance on the Darkwood Town map and increase their periodic rewards. When a new level of the Trophy is won, the Trophy will get an upgraded appearance on the Darkwood Town Map and will be sparkling thus indicating that it is fully charged and ready for its rewards to be collected (regardless of how long was remaining on the Trophy before the new level was reached). The Trophies start out completely Silver in colour at their first level. At the second level they will be a mix of silver and gold, and at the third level they will be mostly gold in colour. Tapping on the Trophy will discharge the rewards and the timer will restart its 12 hour countdown. If you tap on the reward during the 12 hour timer, an information box for the Trophy will appear telling you when the trophy will be ready again. The table below shows each Trophies name; challenge type; and reward type: Trophies when Visiting Friends' Darkwood Town Maps A note about sparkling Trophies when you are visiting your Friends' Darkwood Town Maps: When you visit your Friends, their Trophies will always appear sparkling to you. This does not mean that they are always ready to collect, and your Friend is neglecting them. This is just how they are displayed when you visit that Friend When visiting Friends, you can interact with their Trophies, Hidden Object Locations; Puzzles or Crafting Stations by tapping on them. Each thing you interact with will count towards one of your daily 'Actions' for that friend. Charging Trophies, Hidden Object Locations, Puzzles and Crafting Stations (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor) will give your Friend the benefit of your Player Talent for the next play of that Location (unless your charge is queued under charges by their other Friends, in which case they will get to your benefit when they play the Location enough times to get to your charge). Non-Trophy Achievements The other 37 unique challenges do not result in a new Trophy appearing on a players map, but do have their own rewards for each level. A golden bar will show your progress towards a new star/level. When you have completed an Achievement a banner will pop up telling you that you have reached a new Achievement. Also a red exclamation mark will appear on the Achievements Icon on the map, indicating you have rewards awaiting collection. When you open the Achievements Window, the completed Achievements will be listed at the top of the Window. In place of the progress bar will be a green 'Collect reward' button. Pressing this will complete the Achievement, and when you exit the Achievements Window, the rewards will be added to your inventory. If the challenge has more levels left to complete, then the new requirements for the next level will appear as a new progress bar in place of the 'Collect reward' button. If the challenge does not have any more levels left to complete, then the phrase 'Congratulations! You've completed every stage of the achievement' message will be in place of the requirements and the progress bar from level 3 of the challenge will return and continue to count. All the Non-Trophy Achievements in the game have the same Icon next to them - the medal with a Tree icon. This icon is completely greyed out if you have not completed any levels of the challenge. When you complete the first level of the challenge, the greyed out icon becomes a bronze medal with a single blue star (such as in the picture to the left). When you complete the second level of the challenge, a second blue star will appear on the medal, and when you complete the third level of the challenge a third blue star will appear on the medal. 'All the different aspects of the game like Tool, Talismans, Puzzle Games, Puzzle Games, Anomaly, Monsters, Crafting, Energy and many, many more are rewarded by fulfilling the Achievements. ' See Achievement Levels for a full list of the different levels of each of the Trophy and Non-Trophy Achievements, the requirements to reach each level of each Achievement, and the rewards for accomplishing the Achievement Levels. Related *SN Home *Achievement Levels *List of Hidden Object Locations *List of Puzzles *Quests *Collections *Friends Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Achievements Category:Trophies